Barriers Love at the Magic School
by ryukutari
Summary: Teori yang sangatlah sederhana, tapi.."Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya!"/'Hah? Karin Hanazono? Siapa itu? Ayolah, ngapain juga ngurus nama segala, kau kan bisa manggil aku Kahana? Itu saja sudah cukup bukan'/ "..umm namaku Kazune Kujyou, salam kenal. Dan maaf atas kejadian kemarin!"/"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"/"..kau, menganggapku teman atau musuh?"/Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1 : New School and Hikkikomori

.

Disclaimer :Kamichama Karin © Kogedonbo

.

Title : Barriers Love at the Magic School

.

Chapter 1 : New School and Hikikomori

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Harem, School life

.

Rating : T+

.

Warning! : Typo (s), Gaje, OOC, abal, aneh, dll.

.

Summary :

"Sekolah baru yang megah,"/" Bertemu denganmu? 8 tahun lalu? Aku akan mencoba 'tuk mengingatnya,"/ "Pidato yang menyebalkan, "/ "Sungguh hari yang melelahkan,"/ "KaHana, seorang _Hikikomori_, keluar dari kamar untuk pertama kalinya,"/" ... KaHana?"

.

Senantiasa berjalan dengan wajahnya yang datar. Menatap lurus kedepan, dimana terdapat pintu gerbang yang tinggi nan megah. Wajahnya masih tak bergeming, tak ada sekilaspun ekspresi terlihat.

Kakinya masih melangkah. Pakiannya rapi. Tas yang ia pikul dipunggungnya, mencerminkan ia merupakan anak sekolahan.

Gerbang tinggi itu ia lewati. Terlihat dalam jarak pandangnya banyak orang yang kurang lebih seusia dengannya. Namun, mata _safir_ itu masih dingin. Tak ada orang yang ia kenal disana.

Ramai nan gemerisik suara orang-orang sekitaran cukup mengganggu telinganya, ia hanya acuhkan. Prioitas pertamanya adalah menaiki tangga sebuah gedung yang terbilang tinggi bercat putih yang berdiri kokoh beberapa meter dari dirinya berada. Dengan tujuan mencari sebuah ruangan dimana ia dapat menghabiskan waktunya untuk menempa ilmu.

Matahari kian menerbitkan bias-bias sinarnya. Memberikan kehidupan bagi semua makhluk hidup yang membutuhkannya. Haripun dibuat semakin cerah oleh energi paling besar di bumi itu. Diikuti oleh detik-detik jam yang semenit lagi akan menunjukan pukul delapan di pagi hari.

Sembari berjalan, pemuda pemilik rambut kuning_blonde_ ini mengangkat tangan kanannya sampai dada. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah jam tangan bewarna dasar coklat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 08.05 ungkap jam tangannya.

Ia menaikkan kelopak matanya, membiarkan bola mata biru_safir_-nya untuk melirik keatas. Sebuah jam besar yang tertempel pada bangunan bercat putih -atau lebih tepatnya beberapa meter diatas jalan keluar masuk utama bagunan itu tertangkap di dalam pandangnya. Pukul 08.00 ungkap jam besar itu.

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Selisihnya sangat beda tipis, antara jam tangan dan jam besar. Hal tersebut menyebabkan pikirannya teracak sedikit. Yang manakah harus ia turuti?

Namun, berhubung ia hanyalah tipe orang yang acuh tak acuh, hal tersebut akan memberinya jawaban yang mudah.

"...cuma beda lima menit, bukan masalah yang buruk," bisiknya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kata-demi kata terucap sangat pelan yang kemungkinan hanya ia yang mendengarkannya. Atau kemungkinan lain adalah agar tak ada orang yang mendengar ucapannya, sehingga mereka tak mengatakannya sebagai orang aneh. Sembari kembali mengambil langkah ke depan.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, ia akan menaiki beberapa buah anak tangga. Kakinya berjalan penuh harap. Kini, ia telah menaiki tangga yang bersih itu. Kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu kulit hitam itu menapak dengan keras, sehingga menimpulkan suara 'tap tap tap.

Sampai di puncak tangga, ia segera berlari kecil menuju sebuah papan yang bertuliskan judul 'Penerimaan Murid Tahun Ajaran Baru'. Papan tersebut sedikit ramai dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang sama dengannya. Iapun sedikit berdesakan untuk melihat isi dari judul tersebut.

Dilihatnya teliti _list _ nama-nama yang terpampang jelas di dua manik _safir-_nya. Dengan menyipitkan matanya untuk mencari konsistensi, dia memilah nama demi nama dari kertas yang tertempel itu. Agar cepat, ia mencari inisial 'K' pada masing - masing nama.

Tak lama, ia menemukan salah satu dari _list _nama yang ia cari.

Kujyou Kazune - X A

Setelah mendapat ruang kelas, ia masih saja diam di tempat yang sama. Rupanya, dia tengah mencari nama orang-orang yang berada sekelas dengannya. 'Siapa tahu ada yang kukenal,' batinnya penuh harap.

Dengan sabarnya, penyandang marga Kujyou ini meneliti _list _kelas. Namun, tak ada orang yang ia ketahui.

Apakah artinya ia harus berkenalan dengan orang baru lagi? Itu sangat merepotkan baginya.

Sembari menghela nafas, pemuda yang akrab dipanggil dengan nama Kazune segera meninggalkan papan pengumuman tadi. Menuju sebuah pintu putar yang tak jauh darinya. Sesampainya, ia mendorong pintu tersebut lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Sungguh, ia bagaikan masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan besar yang mendunia.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, mengapa sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang dicari-cari oleh banyak orang. Bukan hanya statusnya yang mencerminkan sekolah bertaraf tinggi, namun juga fasilitas yang disediakan sangat memadai. Baru saja seorang Kujyou Kazune ini masuk, ia telah disuguhkan oleh pendingin AC yang sejuk. Sangat cocok untuk musim panas seperti sekarang ini.

Disamping kanannya adalah sebuah tembok yang terpajang bingkai berukuran raksaksa. Di tengah-tengah bingkai terdapat gambar denah sekolah. Gambar menyebutkan, bahwa gedung ini terdiri dari tiga lantai. Yang seluruhnya adalah ruangan yang khusus untuk kelas. Sedangkan yang dibelakang gedung ini adalah sebuah lapangan olahraga beserta bangunan lain yang berfungsi untuk pelajaran tambahan maupun ekstrakulikuler. Di belakangnya lagi, terdapat sebuah kolam renang dalam ruangan. Dan sisanya adalah taman sekolah.

Gedung yang diempatinya adalah gedung kelas yang memiliki tiga lantai. Gambar juga menyebutkan bahwa ruangan kelas 10 ada di lantai tiga, paling atas. Lalu dibawahnya adalah kelas 11 dan paling bawah atau dasar tempat Kazune berdiri ini adalah kelas 12. Dengan kata lain, Kazune harus menaiki _lift_ sekolah yang ada di sebelah bingkai denah hingga mencapai lantai 3.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit untuk mencapai lantai atas, Kazune segera mencari kelas X A. Dan ia mendapati kelasnya berada di paling ujung sebelah kanan. Di seberang kelas merupakan jendela yang besar, dimana orang dapat melihat pemandangan di luar gedung kelas.

Kazune mendorong pintu dorong kelas. Dalam pandang matanya, ia dapat melihat keadaan kelasnya yang bersih. Serta, ada beberapa murid yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya. Beberapa dari mereka tampaknya sudah saling kenal dan mengobrol bersama. Kemudian, ada juga yang asyik dengan aktifitas sendiri. Ataupun cuma diam atau bosan.

Kazune melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kursi meja yang terletak di pojok kelas. Hanya ada dua bangku yang tersisa, satu di pojok kanan dan satunya lagi di pojok kiri. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal memilih yang mana akan ia tempati.

Kazune lebih memilih kursi meja yang berada di sebelah kanan, karena dekat dengan pintu geser kelas menurutnya. Ia lalu duduk secara pelan di kursinya. Dilihatnya sekeliling kelas lagi, terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang gerai yang sama dengannya dengan bando kelinci. Sementara di sebelah kirinya juga seorang gadis, bercirikan rambut hitam _indigo _panjang digerai pula. Gadis itu tampak tengah asyik memainkan kuku jarinya, sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran Kazune.

Karena tak ada satupun orang di kelas yang ia kenal, Kazune hanya melipat tangannya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam lipatan tangan itu. Bertanda ia bosan. Namun, hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Seorang gadis berambut pirang di depannya membalikkan badan menunjukan parasnya.

"Hai! Namaku Kazusa Kujiyo, apa boleh aku meminjam sebuah penghapus?"

Kazune yang tengah bosan itupun sontak terduduk langsung. Lalu mengangkat tas punggungnya lalu meletakkan pada pangkuan paha. Segera ia mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Dengan sabar gadis bernama Kazusa Kujiyo menunggu.

"Ini,"

Serah Kazune kepada Kazusa.

"Wah, terimakasih. Kau ternyata orang baik juga yah! Oh ya, siapa namamu?" dengan rasa girang -sampai jeda yang seharusnya ada pada kalimat yang Kazusa lontarkan tadipun nyaris tak ada.

"Kujyou Kazune,"

"Kujyou Kazune?" interupsi seorang gadis berambut gerai hitam yang duduk tepat di kir Kazune. Sontak saja, dua orang yang tengah terlibat pembicaraan tadi langsung menoleh ke arah suara.

"Benarkah kau Kujyou Kazune yang 'itu'?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Kazune tampak kebingungan, ia tak tahu cara membalas pertanyaan tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan,

"Benar namaku adalah Kujyou Kazune, lalu kau siapa?"

"Ahhh, sepertinya kau lupa denganku. Padahal aku masih mengingatmu dengan paras yang tak jauh beda dari kita bertemu 8 tahun lalu. Dan saat itu kau bilang 'tak akan melupakanku', selontaran kata yang masih kuingat pula sampai sekarang. Miris yah,"

Penuturannya polos, lembut, namun penuh dengan kata-kata penyesalan.

Sementara si gadis berambut hitam menjelaskan kata-kata selanjutnya, Kazusa berbalik kembali kehadapan bangkunya. Ia berpikir, mereka berdua tengah membicarakan masalah pribadi. Tidak baik jika ia mendengarkannya dengan cuma-cuma. Lagipula, ia juga tak'kan dapat giliran untuk bicara. Kalau ia ikut bicara, istilahnya ikut campur.

"... namaku Himeka."

Pada akhirnya, gadis berambut hitam atau yang dipanggil Himeka tersebut mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Kazune hanya berwajah datar. Wajahnya memang jarang menunjukan sebuah ekspresi.

"8 tahun lalu? Apa namamu hanya Himeka saja? Tak ada nama keluargakah?"

Himeka menggeleng pelan.

"Umn, hanya Himeka. Aku bukanlah berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Kalau tentang 8 tahun lalu, terserah Kazunesaja, aku tak memaksakanmu untuk mengingatnya kok,"

"Akan ku usahakan untuk mengingatnya,"

Sahutan dari Kazune dianggap sebagai akhir perbincangan bagi Himeka. Himekapun mengembangkan senyum pada parasnya diikuti dengan pipinya yang kemerahan. Sedangkan Kazune hanya memberi sinyal dengan senyum tipis yang jarang-jarang menghiasi wajahnya.

Tak lama berselang, sepatah kata terucap lalu terdengar keras dari _speaker _kelas.

"Test,"

Suara tersebut membuat penghuni seisi kelas diam, suasanapun menjadi hening seketika.

"Pagi semua, diumumkan kepada siswa-siswi tahun ajaran baru di Sakuragoaka Gakuen, di mohon untuk menghadirkan diri di aula sekolah yang bertempat di belakang gedung kelas, seberang lapangan sekolah. Karena kita akan mengadakan acara penerimaan. Terimakasih."

Setelah mengerti akan maksud dari pengumuman tadi, seluruh murid yang berada di dalam kelas segera keluar.

"Ini penghapus karetnya kukembalikan, terimakasih,"

Langkah Kazune tiba-tiba berhenti, sebab terdengar lantunan suara di belakang yang menginterupsinya. Ia lalu berbalik dan menghampiri si pemilik suara.

"Ah, sama-sama. Terimakasih juga sudah mengingatkan, sesaat aku lupa bahwa ada orang yang meminjam penghapus karetku,"

"Tak apa, aku tak akan mengambilnya kok," balas Kazusa.

Kazune menyipitkan matanya pada saat ia beralih pandang ke atas meja Kazusa. Dilihatnya selembar kertas gambar yang terdapat _skecth _gambar yang mirip, dirinya?

"Itu...,"

Kazusa yang menyadari tingkah Kazune, cepat-cepat menarik kertas gambar itu kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam tas.

"It.. itu.. hanya _doodle_ yang tak berarti," ucap Kazusa tergesa-gesa.

"Oh begitu,"

"_Ano,_ sebaiknya kita cepat ke aula atau nanti kita 'tak akan mendapat tempat duduk," saran Kazusa terhadap Kazune.

Kazunepun menyahut 'iya' dengan sinyal sebuah anggukan.

Pidato yang membosankanpun dimulai. Yang terlibat ke dalam pembacaan nan panjang pidato ini ialah Kepala Sekolah dan Osis Sakuragoaka Gakuen.

Hanya beberapa murid yang duduk manis di kursinya sambil mendengarkan. Ataupun asyik mengobrol dengan teman disamping, seperti Himeka dan Kazusa. Tak disangka mereka cepat akrab.

Sementara Kazune? Dari kejauhan, ia tampak seperti memperhatikan orang yang membacakan pidato di atas panggung. Namun, jika lebih diteliti, _earphone _kecil bewarna putih menyangkut di telinganya. Nyatanya, ia tengah mendengarkan lantunan lagu yang berasal dari _handphone-_nya. Kazunepun kadang menyenandung sendiri sambil menggertak-pelan kakinya mengikuti irama dan tempo lagu yang ia dengarkan.

Setelah dua jam berlalu, pidato selesai. Dapat dikatakan, pidato yang tadi berlangsung merupakan pidato terpanjang yang pernah Kazune dengar dan saksikan. Sampai-sampai banyak murid yang ketiduran akan hal ini. Sekolah ini memang menyediakan 'sesuatu' yang luar biasa.

Seusai pidato, para murid baru dipersilahkan untuk menikmati waktu istirahat selama 15 menit. Merekapun segera berhamburan keluar aula untuk menyerbu kantin sekolah baru, ataupun sekedar duduk-duduk di taman sekolah.

Jam besar sekolah menunjukan pukul 11. 40, namun jam tangan milik Kazune masih menunjukan pukul 11.45.

Sembari menikmati minuman kotaknya yang segar, Kazune bersandar pada tembok bercat biru depan aula. Ia memandangi banyaknya orang-orang yang berkeliaran. Sudah banyak dari mereka yang telah akrab dengan orang yang baru pertama kali ditemui. Kazunepun merutuki dirinya, secara pribadi, ia adalah orang yang jarang bergaul. Ia menyedot minumannya hingga terdengar suara #kreskkresk# bertanda kalau isi dari minuman kotak tersebut akan habis.

"Cih, disana-disini, dimana-mana ada orang banyak. Pidato yang memuakkan pula. Mengapa hari pertamaku keluar dari rumah sesial ini sih?!"

Kazune tiba-tiba mendengarkan gerutuan seseorang di samping kanannya. Ia melirik. Seorang perempuan yang mengenakan jaket bewarna kuning-kemerahan. Karena wajah perempuan ini melihat ke depan dan tertutup kerudung dari jaketnya, Kazune tidak dapat melihat jelas bagaimana rupanya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah juntaian rambut bewarna pirang kecoklatan keluar dari jaket perempuan itu.

Kazunepun meninggalkan tempat ia bersandar untuk membuang kotak minuman yang telah habis ia minum. Bagaimanapun, ia juga adalah pribadi yang peduli lingkungan. Jadi, ia rela berjalan hingga ke tempat pembuangan sampah terdekat.

Namun, saat ia kembali ke tempat yang sama, perempuan itu sudah menghilang.

"Sungguh hari yang melelahkan,"

Si rambut kuning _blonde_ ini mengeluarkan ucapan lirih. Iapun merebahkan diri diatas kursi putar setianya. Lalu menekan tombol _'on'_ di bawah layar sebuah komputer.

Sementara ia menunggu _loading start, _melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala. Matanya sudah menunggu penuh harapan.

Menu di layar komputernya telah terpanpang jelas di kedua mata _safir_-nya. Dimana terdapat banyak _shortcut _disana. Iapun mencari, apakah komputernya telah terkoneksi pada _wifi _rumahnya dengan mengklik gambar sinyal kecil di pojok kiri layar.

Empat garis yang tersusun dari pendek ke tinggi bewarna hijau semua, dengan kata lain, komputernya telah berhasil mengakses ke _wifi._

Segera Kazune mengalihkan _cursor _-nya menuju salah satu _shortcut_ _browser._ Lalu, mengklik dua kali _mouse _di genggamannya. Layar yang tadinya adalah menu, berubah menjadi halaman utama untuk memulai sebuah pencarian di dunia maya.

Iapun mencari situs jejaring sosial favoritnya. Kemudian menuliskannya pada mode pencarian.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari sedetik, layar telah berubah kembali. Sekarang ia harus memilih salah satu diantara banyak tulisan bewarna biru pada layar komputernya. Ia memilih yang teratas.

Sedetik kemudian, halaman berubah. Sungguh beruntung hidupnya, tidak pernah merasakan apa itu 'Internet lama _loading'. _Coba saja ia merasakannya sekali, ia pasti telah membanting alat elektronik yang digunakan.

Kazune kemudian melirik kebagian _list _teman yang _online _pada saat ini. Ia menyungging senyum kecil di ujung bibirnya. Saat matanya tertuju pada salah satu _nickname._

'KaHana'

Ia mengklik _nickname _tersebut. Seseorang yang telah ia kenal kurang lebih 3 tahun di dunia maya. Kazune tak pernah bertemu dengan orangnya di dunia nyata. Ataupun mengetahui nama aslinya. Karena, orang yang ber-_nickname_ KaHana ini adalah seorang _hikikomori_ (hanya diam dikamar untuk melakukan aktifitas tertentu dan tak pernah keluar dari rumahnya).

'Hei, KaHana.. sekarang adalah tahun ajaran baru di SMA. Apakah kau masih menjadi _hikikomori?_ '

Dengan cepat Kazune mengetik _keybord_-nya lalu _enter._ Ketikannyapun dibaca oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

'Kurasa tidak. Orang tuaku pulang dari luar negeri setelah mereka mengetahui diriku berdiam diri terus di kamar. Jadi mereka mendesakku untuk mengikuti tes masuk ke salah satu SMA terkenal pada daerah sekitar sini. Mengejutkan, ternyata aku lulus dari test yang diberikan, hahaha...'

Menurut pengakuannya ke Kazune. KaHana, seorang _hikikomori _yang telah mengurung diri selama 3 tahun di dalam kamarnya. Walaupun begitu, KaHana merupakan pribadi yang sangat jenius. Kazune sering menantangnya dalam test IQ di _website _tertentu. Namun, KaHana kerap kali mengalahkan Kazune. Bahkan, KaHana pernah mencapai IQ 200. KaHana pernah menceritakan tentang pengalaman pribadinya ke Kazune, bahwa ketika ia baru berusia 5 tahun, ia sudah di sekolahkan di sekolah dasar . Lalu sering lompat kelas. Sehingga KaHana berumur 12 tahun, ia telah lulus dari SMP. Setelah ia lulus dari SMP itu, KaHana mulai hidup sendiri di dalam kamar, akibat ketertarikannya terhadap dunia maya, semua yang ada di dunia seperti terangkum menjadi satu disini, baginya. Selama 3 tahun ia bersembunyi di kehidupan nyatanya, dan menjelajahi kehidupan di dunia barunya. Selama itu pula, ia mengenal Kazune. Akan tetapi, KaHana tak pernah memberitahu Kazune nama aslinya.

'Jadi, bagaimana rasanya keluar untuk pertama kalinya dalam 3 tahun ini?'

Balas Kazune, lalu _enter _ia tekan.

'Sungguh membuatku sial. Dimana-mana ada orang berkeliaran. Seperti aku kembali ke jamanku sewaktu sekolah. Ditambah ocehan pidato panjang yang membuatku muak untuk mendengarnya.'

Begitulah balasannya.

'Hah, kau benar-benar mencirikan seorang _hikikomori_ ! Ngomong-ngomong kau bersekolah dimana?'

'Sakuragoaka Gakuen'

Kazune menelan ludah sulit. Matanya terbelalak seketika setelah membaca dua patah kata yang dikirimkan oleh KaHana. Tangannya seolah tak dapat menggerakan _cursor _pada layar komputernya.

'Hei, tak seperti biasanya kau lama membalas _chat-_nya.'

KaHana lagi mengirimi Kazune pesan singkat.

Kazune terlalu gugup untuk mengetik _keyboard-_nya. Ia sungguh kaget. KaHana satu sekolah dengannya? sungguh keberuntungan yang -mungkin dianggapnya mustahil. Ditambah lagi, akhir-akhir ini ia tertarik dengan gadis dibalik _nickname _KaHana ini. Kazune selalu berpikiran, dirinya itu menyukai KaHana. Karena hampir setiap hari mereka _chat _dengan perantara komputer.

'Ah, maaf baru balas, aku tadi sedikit beranjak dari _pc_-ku. Oh, Sakuragoaka Gakuen yang terkenal itu? Hebat, yah! Dapet kelas apa?'

Kazune mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan kelasnya. Ini sungguh kesempatan langka untuk dapat melihat wajahnya yang asli. Kira-kira bagaimana yah?

'Dapat kelas 10 C. Sepertinya _roll _kelas diacak. Tidak sesuai dengan urutan rangking. Kazune! Apa kau tau? Tadi di sekolah aku mencoba untuk menghindar dari kerumunan orang, akupun mencoba menutupi diriku dengan jaket kuning-kemerahan favoritku. Supaya mereka mengira aku orangnya tertutup, haha... '

Kazune kembali dikejutkan. Jaket bewarna kuning-kemerahan, gerutuan yang intinya sama dicurhatkan ke Kazune. Ini pernah ia lihat dan dengar! Sewaktu ia menyandar di tembok biru depan aula pada saat disekolah. Kazune sungguh ingat ada seorang gadis ber-gerutu sendiri dengan jaket kuning kemerahan.

'Warna dari rambutmu apa?!'

Dengan begitu cepat Kazune mengetik _keyboard_-nya. Rasa ingin tahunya menjulang-tinggi.

'Eh? Memangnya kenapa?'

'Aku hanya ingin tahu saja!'

'Sepertinya pirang kecoklatan...'

Kazune memutar kencang kursi putarnya. Menyebabkan ia berputar-putar di satu tempat, seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya -menunjuk langit-langit kamarnya.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu, KaHana!"

Mulutnya kembali terbuka, setelah sekian lama terbungkam di depan komputer. Senyumnya sangat lebar, senyum yang menyimpan seribu arti. Senyum yang tak dapat didefinisikan secara jelas. Senyum yang mungkin sangat mustahil muncul di paras dingin Kazune.

Hari kedua di sekolah baru. Hari selasa di bulan Agustus.

Hentakan kaki Kazune semakin menjadi-jadi. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa, kadang berjalan, kadang berlari kecil. Matanya tidak diam, tidak terfokus kepada satu arah.

Di antara keramaian, ia hanya mencari seseorang dengan jaket kuning-kemerahan dan rambut pirang kecoklatan.

Tas hitam masih melekat di punggungnya. Helaian rambut kuningnya kian berayun-ayun ketika ia membalik arah kepala ataupun tertiup angin musim panas. Bola mata biru lautannya bergerak kanan-kiri, memilah satu orang diantara banyaknya orang disini.

Suatu pemikiran berlintas begitu saja di kepalanya.

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, Kazunepun segera mengikuti ide yang muncul. Kakinya dilangkahkan dengan kemiringan 90 derajat. Lalu berlari menuju taman sisi sekolah yang terdapat banyak tumbuhan heterogen. Banyak yang mengatakan disana adalah tempat yang paling jarang dikunjungi oleh murid-murid, karena beredar sugesti yang memang belum tentu kebenarannya.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Kazune mengedarkan pandangan dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara gemericik air mancur seketika bergema di daun telinganya.

Satu pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya. 'Pada denah sekolah, tak mengatakan bahwa disini ada kolam air mancur?'.

Karena penasaran, Kazune segera mencari arah suara. Iapun megecek dimana suara yang paling besar, dengan memutar arah badannya 180 derajat. Memfokuskan salah satu indra pendengar kemudian meletakan tangan kiri dalam posisi telungkup ditempelkan pada daun telinga kiri atas. Dicarinya suara gemericik yang paling jelas dan keras terdengar.

Selang beberapa saat, Kazune telah mendapat arah suara yang jelas. Tepat pada jalan didepannya sedikit ke kiri. Kiranya dilokasi tersebut terdapat kolam air mancur.

Dengan melewati beberapa bebatuan berlumut dan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi, Kazune berharap akan menemukan kolam air mancur itu dan menemukan KaHana di tempat yang sama.

Ia sangat ingat, KaHana pernah mengirimi pesan singkat :

'Air itu indah. Suaranya adalah lagu yang paling kusukai. Kau dapat memandangi dirimu disana. Kau dapat merasakan lembutnya air itu ketika kau menggerakan dirimu di bawah air. Air adalah keperluan yang paling penting bagi kelangngan kehidupan di bumi. Namun, kenapa manusia tega mencemari mereka?'

Suara gemericik air itu semakin deras terdengar. Di tengah ia berlari, samar-samar terlihat kolam air mancur mengucur ke bawah kolam berukuran kecil. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin jelas tampak air mancur itu beserta kolamnya.

Pandangan Kazune menepi pada sesosok gadis yang berjongkok di sisi kolam. Kepalanya menghadap ke bawah, melihat bayang-bayang gadis itu sendiri. Ia mengenakan pakaian jaket bewarna kuning-kemerahan. Dan tudung jaketnya yang terbuka, menyebabkan rambut pirang kecoklatan yangdiikat _twintail _terlihat jelas.

Kazunepun mencoba meraih pundak si gadis.

"...KaHana?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

*cengo*

Haaa... perasaan fanfic multichapter yang lain belum diselesaikan. Tapi kenapa sudah buat yang baru lagi yah? *sweetdrop di tempat* -_-

Ini sebenernya cuma bikin untuk sebuah gambar tentang inisial nama dan genre. Tapi, inspirasinya kepanjangan. -_-

Sebenernya dapet Shounen/Yuri/Fantasy. Tapi, Kamichama Karin itu Shoujo. Lalu, ngga mungkin ryu bikin Yuri kan? Jadi, milih Fantasy saja. Karena sisanya bebas, terpilihlah Romance, Harem (satu lelaki banyak perempuan), dan School life (kehidupan sekolah).

Dan, sekarang ini publishnya dari Hp, semoga aja tidak ada kata-kata yang ngilang. Semogaaa...

Gomen jika ceritanya rada-rada aneh, atau kata-kata yang banyak ambigu. Itulah kemampuannya ryu -_-

Gomen lagii, karena mereka OOC banget! Ada penggambaran karakter hikikomori pula

Daripada makin banyak bacot yang memang ngga ada gunanya bagi readers, lebih baik ryu tutup chapter 1 ini! Jangan lupa review ya! Kritik, saran, dan kata pembangkit itu sangat berguna bagi author untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya, lho!

Akhir kata,

Termakasih telah membaca!


	2. Chapter 2 : Magic And Real Name!

Di tengah pohon-pohon hijau tinggi menjulang. Suara gesekan sayap jangrik dipadukan dengan suara serangga lainnya. Memang membuat si rambut kuning _blonde _ini sedikit bergidik ketakutan. Namun, rasa takut itu ia tepis jauh-jauh. Ia tetap berlari.

Cahaya matahari yang menyelinap diantara celah-celah pepohonan membantunya untuk melihat arah yang ditempuh.

Suara gemericik air itu semakin keras terdengar!

Hatinya menjerit-jerit karena sebentar lagi ia akan menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang belum terjawab selama tiga tahun lamanya.

Kolam ikan kecil. Airnya sangat jernih, bagaikan 'tak ada tangan berdosa yang menyentuhnya!

"... KaHana?"

Mata biru _safir-_nya tampak begitu antusias untuk menunggu respon dari gadis didepannya. Keringatnya menetes pelan dari dagunya. Kazune, untuk pertama kalinya ia keluar dari sifat dinginnya.

"Siapa?"

Gadis itu berdiri lalu berbalik dari arah semula. Membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Sejenak, Kazune terpana dengan paras wajah si gadis yang terkena silauan cahaya matahari.

"...kau yang ber-_nickname_ KaHana di salah satu media sosial itu bukan?"

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut, karena Kazune merasa gadis itu 'terkejut' maka ia mulai yakin ia menemukan orang yang benar. Namun, gadis itu cepat-cepat menyahut sahutan yang tak mengenakan.

"Hmnn... K-kurasa anda salah o-orang. Nama saya ini Karin, dan saya tidak memiliki akun media sosial apapun,"

"Ah, salah orang yah? Maaf, telah mengganggu,"

Dengan segera, Kazune membalikkan badannya berniat untuk keluar dari pepohonan rindang ini. Ia 'tak ingin harga dirinya terbuang percuma seperti hal tadi. Namun, ia tak mungkin menyerah untuk mencari KaHana.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa memberitahumu sekarang, karena..."

.

Disclaimer :Kamichama Karin © Kogedonbo

.

Title : Barriers Love at the Magic School

.

Chapter 2 : Magic and Real Name

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Harem, School life

.

Rating : T+

.

Warning! : Typo (s), Gaje, OOC, abal, aneh, dll.

.

Kali ini, tepatnya pukul 09.00 waktu setempat, semua murid tahun ajaran baru diperintahkan untuk memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Layaknya kerumunan pasar yang tengah memborong barang diskon, seluruh siswa-siswi berdesakan demi mencapai lantai tiga, dimana anak kelas baru berkumpul. Beberapa anak beruntung akan dapat menaiki _lift_ dengan cepat. Tapi, yang kurang beruntung, hanya dapat menaiki tangga yang lebih-lebih menguras tenaga mereka.

Seorang gadis dengan jaket kuning-kemerahan hanya dapat berdiam diri di pojok tembok pintu masuk. Mendekap sendiri dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasa takut dengan desakan banyak orang, ia takut dengan orang banyak. Jadi untuk menghibur dirinya, terpaksa gadis itu menggigit kuku jarinya dan menanti hingga orang-orang itu naik terlebih dahulu. Ia rela menjadi yang terakhir, asalkan ia menjauhi banyak orang. Situasi seperti ini sungguh mencekam bagi seorang gadis yang telah mengurung dirinya selama tiga tahun.

….

…

Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya sungguh cepat. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk bersembunyi, kerumunan itu sudah berkurang -bahkan hanya menyisakan satu sampai dua orang saja. Gadis yang bernama lengkap Karin Hanazono ini segera melancarkan aksinya. Ia perlahan berjalan menuju _lift. _Atau bagi Karin sendiri, ia terlihat layaknya orang yang mengendap-ngendap.

Sesampainya Karin di dalam _lift_, jari telunjuknya menekan angka 3 bertanda ia ingin ke lantai tiga. Namun, _lift _tidak bergerak. Pintu _lift _terbuka pada tempat yang sama, seorang pemuda berawakan tinggi berambut bewarna coklat _caramel_, masuk ke dalam _lift _yang sama dengan seorang Karin Hanazono.

'Padahal aku sudah mengira akan manaiki _lift _ini sendirian, dan perkiraanku sudah nyaris 100% akan hal itu, tapi kandas ditengah jalan..'

Batin Karin sedikit frustasi. Sembari menghela nafas sejenak. Ia mengambil posisi dirinya sambil menunduk, tidak lupa dengan tudung jaketnya yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Bukannya tidak boleh memakai jaket jika jam masuk kelas yah,"

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Karin yakin jika orang disampingnya tengah berbicara dengannya. Karena, kata 'jaket' dan sekarang di _lift _hanya berdua, itu cukup menjelaskan. Namun Karin tak menggubris sama sekali, orang itu tak perlu mengetahui alasannya.

"Haloo? Bukankah orang-orang dapat melihat wajah manismu nan_ moe-_mu jika kau membuka jaketmu?"

"...manis? _moe? _ darimana kau tahu? bahkan kau tak pernah melihat wajah ini,_"_

"Ayolah, semua gadis berambut kepirangan rata-rata mereka memiliki wajah yang _kawaii.." _

"..."

Karin terdiam. Haruskah ia membuka jaketnya? melihat dirinya berada diantara banyak orang, sungguh awam bagi orang yang telah terbiasa sendiri selama tiga tahun. Menyahut lontaran pertanyaan dari orang yang bahkan belum menyebut namanya, betapa besar kepercayaan diri anak bongsor berambut karamel ini. Walaupun tadi Karin telah menjawab se-ketus-ketus-nya yang ia bisa, pemuda itu hanya berucap sangatlah santai.

Sekuat-kuatnya seseorang, pasti memiliki sisi lemahnya juga. Meskipun Karin termasuk golongan yang jenius, namun ia kalah kalau tentang berkomunikasi langsung dengan lawan bicara, apalagi dengan orang-orang yang belum ia kenal.

_Lift_ telah mencapai lantai tiga. Secara otomatisnya pintu bergeser sendiri, menampilkan koridor yang terdiri dari kelas 10 saja.

Karin beranjak dari _lift _kemudian berjalan mencari kelas 10-C. Pemuda di belakangnya masih mengikuti.

"...kau dari tadi jarang bicara, memakai jaket pula. Sangatlah tertutup. Jangan-jangan kau ini tipe orang yang suka mengurung diri?"

Karin tersentak seketika. Menghentikan langkah kakinya. Secara otomatis pemuda yang mengikutinya dibelakang ikut berhenti dengan sejuta pertanyaan melintas dipikirannya.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Ha! Baru saja kau mengatakan 'bukan urusanmu', dengan kata lain, kau menjawab 'iya', bukan?! Pasti orang sepertimu sulit berinteraksi langsung orang lain,"

"..."

'Argghh, kenapa tebakannya tepat banget!' Karin hanya dapat membatin dalam diam. Berjalan dengan mengantongi kedua tangannya di dalam jaket. Terlihat aneh bagi orang lain, namun keren baginya.

"_Hora, _Jin! _Ohayou!_"

Lelaki yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan sisi 'cerewet'nya ke Karin, kini telah berlari menjauhi Karin menuju seorang yang berada di didepannya. Seorang pemuda yang bersandar tepat di ambang pintu kelas 10-C. Bercirikan rambut hitam pendek, mata kuning bagaikan mata kucing.

Kedua lelaki itu tampak berbicara satu sama lain. Canda tawa, senda gurau teraut jelas dari wajah pagi mereka berdua. Ahh, ini membuat Karin iri. Dan ia tetap bersikap dingin, lalu melewati mereka berdua di yang masih berada di ambang pintu, memasuki kelas 10-C. Pada awalnya Karin juga tak menyangka, ia bakal sekelas dengan orang yang baru saja se_-lift_ dengannya.

"Hei! Kau Hanazono Karin 'kan?!"

Deg.

Siapa yang mengenalnya? Kenapa ia mengetahui nama lengkap Karin?

Saking terkejutnya Karin, sampai-sampai tudung jaketnya terlepas begitu saja. Sehingga rambut ikat ekor kudanya terlihat jelas. Cepat-cepat ia membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang. Matanya melotot ringan.

Ternyatanya, itu adalah pemuda bermata kucing tadi.

"Karin, kenapa kau menatapku seolah-olah kau tak mengenaliku? Menggelikan!"

Pemuda itu berjalan kemari. Mendekati Karin.

"Aku tidak mengenalimu,"

"Jangan bercanda! Ah! Ngomong-ngomong kau bertambah cantik saja, layaknya seorang dewi,"

"..."

Karin membungkam, ia tidak bisa membaca kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Orang yang sering dipanggil dengan sapaan akrab 'Jin' itu kini mendekati Karin, tepatnya ia berdiam diri sangatlah dekat disamping kiri Karin.

"Dan, bagaimana rasanya mengurung diri selama tiga tahun? Sungguh bodoh kau melakukan hal seperti itu, padahal.. kau pribadi yang sangat jenius," bisik Jin sangat pelan dan santai. Kemungkinan hanya Karin yang mendengarnya, karena bisikan itu tepat dilontarkan di dekat telinga Karin.

Karin menelan ludah sulit. Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Matanya menatap lurus papan tulis kelas.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa tahu banyak tentangku?!"

Si lawan bicara hanya tersenyum seribu berlalu menjauhi Karin menuju kursi mejanya sendiri. Sementara Karin masih terpaku pada tempat yang sama. Diam.

Akan tetapi, tak lama berselang, ia segera duduk pada sebuah kursimeja kosong disampingnya.

…

…

Beberapa murid OSIS memasuki ruangan kelas. Mereka lalu memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Kemudian menjelaskan maksud tujuan mereka datang ke kelas ini. Berbicara tentang sekolahan baru yang kami tempati, dan lain sebagainya.

Selebaran mereka bagikan. Namun bukan untuk promosi, mereka membagikan selebaran untuk mengisi salah satu kolom, dari banyak kolom ekstrakulikuler. Singkatnya, kami diperintahkan untuk memilih salah satu dari sekian banyaknya ekstrakulikuler sekolah.

"Dilarang mengenakan jaket pada saat di dalam kelas,"

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara mencekam menerobos masuk ke indra pendengaran Karin. Dengan setengah hati, ia melepas jaket kuning-kemerahannya. Dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Karin mendapat bagian selebaran. Menurut petunjuk, ia harus mengisi kolom nama dan kelas. Lalu melihat 'poin' dari selebaran itu, terdapat 20 pilihan ekstrakulikuler. Karinpun memilah satu per satu ekskul yang tertera, mencari ekskul mana yang cocok untuknya. Iris _emerald_-nya tertuju pada ekskul urutan ke 10.

10. Computer

Karin menyungging senyum pada bibirnya. Dia merasa dirinya cukup jago dalam hal komputer. Segera jemarinya yang memegang pulpen hitam ingin memberi tanda rumput pada kolom yang tersedia.

Tapi—

Tangannya tak bisa digerakan!

Dengan segenap tenaga ia menggerakan kedua tangannya, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Perlahan tangan kanannya yang masih memegangi pulpen itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tidak, Karin tidak ada menggerakannya sama sekali, tangan kanannya benar-benar bergerak sendiri!

Selebaran yang tadinya tertera hanya 20 macam ekskul, sekarang menjadi 21. Mata Karin membulat saat membaca ekskul no. 21.

21. Sihir

Pulpennya menandai tepat di kolom ekskul no. 21. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya.

'Mimpi apa aku kemarin? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!'

'Tidak mungkin ada ekstrakulikuler 'sihir' di sekolah manapun. Kalau ada pasti sekolah itu telah tersebar rumor-rumor negatif. Tapi, disini adalah sekolah yang terkenal. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Pasti ini cuma mimpi.'

Karin tak habis pikir. Ia kemudian mencoba untuk menghilangkan rumput pada no. 21 itu. Namun, ia tidak memiliki _type-x _ untuk menghilangkannya. Haruskah ia meminjam pada orang lain? Ia terlalu malu.

"Kalau kalian sudah menandai ekstrakulikuler yang disediakan, kalian boleh keluar untuk melihat ruangannya. Denah telah tertera di balik kertas A4 itu," ujar salah satu OSIS yang berdiri di depan kelas.

Semua siswa-siswi yang mendengar segera membalik kertas. Lalu memperkirakan dimana ruangan ekskul mereka. Setelah itu pergi keluar dari kelas yang kemudian mencari ruang ekskulnya.

Tapi, Karin tak dapat menemukan ruang untuk ekskul Sihir pada denah tersebut. Walaupun sudah sangat teliti matanya melihat denahnya. Akhirnya, ia hanya keluar dari kelas tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Tepat di luar pintu kelas, ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari orang yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Dari arah kanan ia hanya melihat gerombolan murid yang menunggu _lift, _sementara dari arah kiri, ia melihat tiga orang –yang salah satunya adalah pria berambut kuning yang tadi pagi menemuinya di kolam air mancur sekolah. Dan dua lagi, seorang gadis berambut hitam dan gadis lain berambut kuning. Mereka juga terlihat kebingungan juga disana.

Sementara Karin mencuri pandang terhadap tiga orang itu. Terutama si lelaki bersurai kuning _blonde._

'Jika dia memang orang yang ber-_nickname _Kazune Kujyou itu pada akun sosial mediaku, apakah a—'

Lelaki itu memandang balik ke arah Karin!

"..aa!"

Karin mengangakan mulutnya, terkejut. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya memerah begitu saja. Lalu berjalan mundur lalu membuang muka, berbalik dan berlari pontang-panting menjauhi tempat ia berdiri tadi. Dengan segenap keberanian ia menerobos kerumunan.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!

Kemudian menuruni anak tangga yang berjejer kebawah.

'Argghh! Perasaan aneh apa ini?!' batinnya menjerit. Karin benar-benar merasakan deg-degan, tak bisa mengotrol diri, namun disisi lain ia merasa sangat senang. Hal seperti ini terjadi sesaat setelah menduga bahwa orang itu adalah pemilik akun bernama 'Kazune Kujyou'.

.

Mendadak jarak pandang matanya berubah menjadi gelap. Anak tangga yang tadinya sangat jelas terlihat, sekarang telah bagaikan tergerogoti semut hitam. Secara cepat semut hitam tersebut menggelap gulitakan seluruh pandangan Karin. Di sisi lain, kepalanya merasa sedikit pusing.

…

…

Karin.. tidak sadarkan diri? Pingsan?

Sejenak ia memang berpikir hal semacam itu. Tapi, teorinya benar-benar salah.

Dalam sekejap semut hitam yang menggerogoti pandangannya menghilang. Namun, sekarang ia melihat sebuah ruang yang luas nan mewah. Bukan anak tangga yang ia turuni tadi.

"...apakah ini yang namanya... teleportasi?"

Karin umpamakan tengah berada di dalam kastil yang megah. Dia rasa, di dalam lingkup ruang ini, bukan Karin saja yang mengalami hal 'aneh' seperti 'Teleportasi'. Beberapa murid juga terjebak disini. Kendatipun begitu, Karin tidak yakin 100% ia tadi berteleportasi. Bisa saja, tadi ia benar-benar pingsan lalu bermimpi seperti sekarang ini.

Ia berpikir kembali, mengapa ia merasa sulit membedakan antara 'mimpi' dengan 'kenyataan'?

Karin mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Ouchh!"

Oke. Ini adalah nyata, anggap saja dulu ini adalah kenyataan.

"SEMUA BERKUMPUL!"

Sebuah perintah wajib diteriakan. Suara itu ternyata berasal dari seorang pemuda tinggi memakai kacamata. Mengenakan pakaian jas hitam, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu hitam. Yah, serba hitam. Oh ya! Rambutnya juga hitam.

Karin yang sedari tadi berada di pojokan ruangan nan luas ini segera berlari kecil menuju ruang bagian tengah, tempat berkumpulnya.

Ditengah ia berlari, tanpa sengaja kedua mataKarin menangkap kembali bayangan pemuda berambut kuning. Ia terkejut kembali dan berhenti dari acara berlarinya. Menatap penuh tanda tanya kepada lelaki tersebut, seakan mengabsen orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tepat didepannya.

Merasa ada orang yang mengamatinya, Kazune langsung mengedarkan pandang. Lalu berhenti tepat pada saat iris mata safirnya menemui iris _emerald _seorang Karin Hanazono.

Karin membuang muka lagi, cepat-cepat ia berkumpul sekaligus baris berbanjar sesuai kelas. Tanpa disadari, dari kelas Karin sendiri, hanya pemuda berambut karamel itu saja yang senasib dengannya. Semoga saja, orang itu tidak berbicara hal-hal yang aneh lagi.

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA!"

Menggunakan _mic _seorang berpakaian serba hitam ini angkat bicara. Mencari perhatian dari orang-orang dihadapannya. Spontan saja, murid-murid tahun ajaran baru ini terdiam dan memalingkan wajah ke yang bersangkutan.

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, mengapa kalian berada disini, ataupun bertanya kenapa dengan sendirinya tangan kalian memilih ekstrakulikuler sihir. Akan saya jelaskan, pertama, tangan kalian bergerak sendiri karena jauh dalam diri kalian sebenarnya kalian adalah orang yang dapat mengendalikan sihir. Maka dari itu, yang menggerakan tangan kalian adalah 'sihir' yang berada dalam diri kalian,"

Semua yang mendengarkannya mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi sesuai pribadinya. Ada yang terkejut, tak percaya, berbinar-binar, ataupun tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Kedua. Kenapa kalian berada disini dalam sekajap? Itulah yang disebut dengan 'teleportasi'. Kalian dapat ke tempat lain dalam sekejap, terbang, dan lain sebagainya. Kita akan mempelajari hal tersebut pada ekstrakulikuler ini, nanti."

Yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

"Oleh karena itu, untuk sekarang kita perkenalan diri dulu. Dimulai dari saya, nama saya adalah Kirio Karasuma kelas dari Dua belas A, merupakan ketua OSIS sekolah ini sekaligus pembimbing kalian! Dilanjutkan oleh kelas Sepuluh A!"

Pria kacamata yang mengakui dirinya sendiri adalah Kirio Karasuma ini dengan tegas menunjuk seseorang yang berbaris paling kanan. Orang yang ditunjuk secara langsung mengerti.

"Kujiyo Kazusa! dari kelas 10-A!"

"Kazune Kujyou, dari kelas 10-A,"

Mendengar nama 'Kazune Kujyou' membuat Karin kembali melirik orang yang baru saja mengatakannya. Karin tersenyum tipis, perkiraannya benar.

"Himeka, dari kelas 10-A.."

"Miyon Yi, dari kelas 10-B!"

"Michiru Nishikiori, 10-C!"

"Karin Hanazono, dari 10-C!"

Kazune kemudian bergantian melirik Karin, 'Oh, jadi namanya Karin Hanazono, aku kira KaHana, . . eh tunggu..!'

"Sakurai Yuuki, dari 10-D"

Perkenalan berakhir. Ketua OSIS itu mengangguk sambil membenahi posisi kacamatanya.

"Jadi, kita memiliki tujuh anggota baru pada ekstrakulikuler ini. Lumayan sudah daripada tahun sebelumnya. Cukup sudah perkenalan kita kali ini, kalian boleh bubar, kembalilah ke sekolah dengan cara teleportasi seperti tadi. Caranya dengan membayangkan tempat yang akan dituju, dan dalam sekejap, kalian telah sampai, namun teleportasi ini hanya berlaku jika kalian keluar masuk ruangan ini,"

Murid-murid yang sedari tadi baris berbanjar, sekarang sudah berhamburan. Ada yang sudah menghilang, ada pula yang masih berdiam diri disini hanya sekedar untuk bicara. Ada juga yang tengah mengaggumi ukiran-ukiran klasik yang terukir di sepanjang tembok ruangan ini.

Sementara Kazune langsung berlari dan menarik pergelangan tangan Karin. Kepala Karin cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya menuju Kazune. Mendadak Karin menelan ludah sulit, 'Arrghh! Perasaan macam ini datang lagi!' batin Karin kesal atau deg-degan.

"..kau ini Karin Hanazono, depannya disingkat menjadi KaHana, Ka adalah Karin dan Hana adalah Hanazono, bukan?!"

Kazune begitu antusias untuk menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang memiliki paras manis ini. Kazune sangat yakin, ia menemukan orang yang benar.

"..."

'Aaaa! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!'

.

To Be Continue

.

GYAA?! Aaaapa INII?! *author panik sendiri*

Ano.. etto..

Minna gomenasai! Chapter ini buruk banget! Haremnya belum kelihatan XD

Yah, ini hmnm.. Cuma buat 2k saja, inspirasi terjepit(?) dan penulisan gaje -_- walaupun sudah kepikiran bagaimana endingnya, ryu rasa, ff yang ini bakal duluan selesai dibanding ff multichapter yang lainnya… ^o^

Oke, sekarang..

Waktu untuk membalas review dari para readers!

: Hal itu sudah terjawab kan? Himeka dan Kazusa, mungkin saja XD, tenang, Rika bakal ikut kok :D

adci : Waa, arigatou dibilang seruu, ini sudah next :D

Misami Ray : Aah, Ray-chan jangan diatas tower juga teriaknya, ntar jatuh loh -_- hehehe, ini ryu uda tanggung jawab buat ngelanjutin :D

noviani : Hee? film Korea? yang ada ryu ini terinspirasi dari banyak anime (terutama anime keluaran tahun 2014 ini) dan pengalaman pribadi :D (btw, kalau noviani-san ingat dengan film Korea yang mana, kasi tau ya! *salahsatupenggemarfilmkoreadisini*) makasi uda dibilang bagus yah :D

dsi : Yeey, uda next nih :D, maaf kalo belum kilat –v-)

Wulan : Udah lanjut nih! Makasi udah nunggu sekian lama :'D

jk : Yeey! Uda lanjut! :D

Cci : Uda next.. :D

Akira-Bellachan : Ka Bella chan! Ryu berjanji akan melanjutkannya sampai tamat! Karena dari awal ryu sudah mikir gimana endingnya! Silahkan pantau terus :D

kaori : Iya, ini sudah tanggung jawab dengan ffnya :'D Himeka sama Kazune? Iya atau tidaknya masih jadi himitsu.. ini sudah lanjut! :D

Natsume-Vionachan : Ha'i Viona chan! Gapapa ngga login! Maaf ngga update kilat! Ganbatte mo!

karyna hanazono : Makasi sudah dibilang keren… ini sudah lanjut :D

rezahz : Makasi ceritanya dibilang bagus bangat :D uda lanjut nih :D

Makasi karena kalian sudah review! Dan sekarang review lagi yahhhh,,, :D

Terimakasih juga untuk para sider karena telah membaca sampai akhir :D

(lagi senengnya sama emot ':D' nih -_-)

Gomen, mungkin chapter 3 bakal update minggu depannya minggu depan :v alias 2 minggu lagi. Karena ada UAS minggu depan. Ahh, penderitaan seorang murid (?). Tapi, kalo ada waktu, minggu depan atau minggu ini mungkin bisa update :D

Akhir kata,

Terimakasih telah membaca! Jangan lupa review yah!


	3. Chapter 3 : Don't Ask Me Again!

A/N :

Hora! Minna! Genki desu ka?

Balik lagi ke fandom ini~

Hehe, minna,, gomen yah, update-nya kelamaan.. (_ _)

Sekarang udah update, tapi words-nya cuma 2k -_- Ryu lagi sakit keserang virus. Nama virusnya 'Virus Malas' membuat siapapun yang terkena virus ini akan menjadi 'malas'. :v

Gomen jugaa,, di chapter ini banyak maksud yang ambigu. Maklum, cara penulisannya menurun karena yang buat lagi terkena pengaruh 'penyemprotan nyamuk demam berdarah ' /lah apa hubungannya/

No more bacot/ Masuk ke cerita langsung – 'v'

* * *

.

Disclaimer :Kamichama Karin © Kogedonbo

.

Title : Barriers Love at the Magic School

.

Chapter 3 : Don't Ask Me Again!

.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Harem, School life

.

Rating : T+

.

Warning! : Typo (s), Gaje, OOC, abal, aneh, buruk, tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

.

* * *

"Haah.."

Aku membanting ragaku sendiri ke tempat tidur _big size. _Tubuhku masih berbalut seragam sekolah. Berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar berlatar warna coklat. Menarik nafas berkali-kali lalu menghembuskannya. Hingga perasaanku dapat merasakan 'ketenangan'.

Gorden hijau kamar belum sama sekali terbuka. Hanya samar-samar cahaya matahari nan terang itu tembus. Membuat bayangan hijau pucat sekitaran lingkup ruangan ini.

Hari yang panas—membuat orang malas.

Aku membentangkan tanganku—merasakan betapa luasnya tempat tidur ini. Iris _emerald_-ku masih menatap pemandangan langit-langit kamar. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tidak menghitung banyaknya petak yang tersusun acak pada langit kamar anyaman diatasku.

Perlahan—aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya yang kubisa. Kemudian menahannya untuk beberapa detik. Hingga pada detik ke-duapuluh, aku menghembuskannya. Tidak, aku tidak akan menghembuskannya secara cuma-cuma, namun secara perlahan—. Akhirnya, aku merasakan beban-beban itu terlepas.

Aku kembali membebani pikiranku. Ingatanku perlahan melayang pada suatu kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu.

Aku, melamun untuk waktu yang, singkat. Yah, menurutku singkat.

Menurut waktu itu sendiri? Cukup lama.

_Flashback_

Kazune. Pemuda beriris biru _safir_ ini menggemggam tanganku erat. Mencegatku untuk lari terlebih dahulu darinya.

Sedetik, setelah mataku tanpa sengaja berbalas tatapan dengannya. Aku terkejut lalu membuang muka. Sulit, yah sulit. Bagaimana caraku untuk terbebas sekarang. Lalu, aku juga ingin bertanya ke dalam diriku sendiri, mengapa aku menghindarinya?

"..kau ini Karin Hanazono, depannya disingkat menjadi KaHana, Ka adalah Karin dan Hana adalah Hanazono, bukan?!"

Kalimat itulah yang menyambar telingaku. Karin Hanazono.

Dia bertanya. Aku harus menjawab.

Berpikirlah Karin! Berpikirlah! Kemana perginya kejeniusanmu selama ini!

Nadiku sangat cepat bergerak. Padahal dirinya hanya menggemggam lenganku saja. Jemarinya melekat dan melingkari pergelangan tanganku. Hanya itu!

Tidak—sebaiknya aku tidak memikirkan hal tersebut untuk waktu yang mendesak semacam ini. Seharusnya, aku harus menimang-nimang jawaban antara 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'.

Misalkan saja aku menjawab 'Ya', dia—Kazune pasti akan curiga terhadap perilakuku. Apalagi, setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Ia akan sangat curiga! Mengingat ia bukanlah orang yang 'bodoh' atau 'tak gampang dipermainkan'. Setelah aku mengatakan 'Iya' dirinya pasti akan menanyakan alasanku menghindarinya pagi tadi.

Lalu, jika aku menjawab 'Tidak', Ia akan cepat mengetahui bahwa aku berbohong. Mengapa tidak? Kemarin di media sosial tersebut, aku mengatakan dimana aku 'sekolah' dan 'kelas yang mana'. Ditambah pemikirannya tentang nama 'KaHana' adalah kependekan dari nama asliku. Cukup banyak bukti!

Dengan kata lain, presentase dia meyakiniku sebagai KaHana di media sosial itu adalah.. hampir mencapai 100% ! Dia sudah tau diriku adalah KaHana! Berarti, kali ini ia hanya memastikannya saja dariku.

Jika itu adalah pemikiran Kazune saat ini, langkah kedepannya kira-kira, aku berkata 'Iya', mengalihkan topik—egh, kurasa tidak mungkin.

Ahh! Kesempatan satu-satunya yang belum terpikirkan…

…teleportasi.

Sesosok Kujyou Kazune masih menahanku. Menantikan jawabanku dengan setianya. Jemari kekarnya mesih melingkari pergelangan tanganku.

"Hei, cepat jawablah!" pinta dirinya—tapi maaf, aku tak bisa memberimu jawaban untuk saat ini.

Kubayangkan bagaimana keberadaan kelas baruku, 10-C. Letak bangkuku. Wujud dari tas-ranselku yang bewarna biru gelap. Serta keinginan yang mengatakan 'Aku ingin kesana'.

Kumerasakan aliran sihir itu mulai menjalar menutupi keseluruhan tubuhku dengan cepat. Pergelangan tanganku telah terasa longgar. Tak ada yang menggenggamnya sebagaimana tadi.

Aku berteleportasi.

Kali ini aku benar-benar sedang terduduk pada sebuah meja yang bersetelan satu set dengan kursi. Keadaan kelas tampak sepi— kurang dari lima orang termasuk aku. Dengan kata lain, murid-murid tahun ajaran baru sekarang ini, boleh dipulangkan.

Aku berdiri lalu menyambar tas bewarna biru gelap itu. Menentengnya keluar. Bersamaan dengan diriku yang memang ingin pulang ke rumah. Untuk apa pula di sekolah lama-lama.

Saat tiba di ambang pintu. Aku tanpa sengaja memberhentikan langkah kaki. Melirik sebuah kelas yang notabenenya berada paling ujung. Entahlah, aku tiba-tiba saja memiliki suatu keingintahuan yang kuat untuk melihat keberadaan kelas tersebut, kelas 10-A.

Ternyata, dan ternyata. Seorang pemuda keluar dari bilik pintu geser tersebut. Orang yang sama dengan orang yang menahanku tadi. Si kepala kuning, Kujyou Kazune.

Dia melirik kemari—Ohh, saatnya untuk kabur jika aku tak ingin diinterogasi mengenai 'diriku'.

Tergesa-gesa kakiku berlari menjauh darinya.

_End of Flashback_

"Bodoh,"

Bisikku ketus, bukan kepada susunan kotak abstrak langit-langit kamar yang masih kupandangi hingga saat ini—ataupun 'dia' yang masuk ke dalam acara '_flashback' _-ku.

Aku mangatai diriku bodoh. Aku yang bodoh.

.

Pikiranku kini kosong.

Aku hanya menghitung detik demi detik jarum jam yang berbunyi memenuhi ruang ini.

Tik-Tik-Tik—

Tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali. Aku membuang kejadian '_flashback' _itu jauh-jauh. Bagaimana jika ia besok menanyaiku lagi? Jika aku jadi dia, mungkin besok tak mungkin menanyakannya.

Waktu masih berdetik.

13.41

'Tik' dan 'Tik'. Seolah itu adalah suara yang tak pernah absen dari kedua indera pendengaranku.

Bosan—

.

"Tu-tunggu!"

Seganjal pemikiran tiba-tiba saja hinggap di kepalaku. Teori yang sangatlah sederhana, tapi..

"Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya?!"

Lirihku menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Sembari meloncat dari tempat tidur layaknya terisi 'per' ini. Dan mendarat disuatu tempat yang tak jauh dari komputer kesayanganku berada.

Seorang Kazune Kujyou itu tidak mungkin menunggu datangnya esok hanya untuk mencegatku dan menyanyai tentang 'KaHana' lagi. Ia pasti akan menanyakannya lewat akun media sosial tersebut.

Tergesa-gesa aku membuka komputer diseberang tempat tidurku. Sesaat setelah aku menghidupkannya, aku dihadiahi oleh 'proses sistem' _loading start _yang memakan waktu cukup lama. Hal ini sungguh memuakan, seperti telah membakar habis rasa kesabaranku.

"Ayo, cepatlah! Cepatlah!"

Gumaman tak sabaran dari bibirku seakan menjadi rentatan 'mantra'. Pasalnya, seusai aku mengucapkan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata itu, layar komputerku telah 'siap pakai' atau 'menu' dan mengakhiri acara loading _start _cepat yang berkesan _lama._

Tanganku mengklik-kan _mouse_ pada bagian layar tertentu. Bagian yang menuntunku untuk mencapai akun media sosial tersebut. Tak lama, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua menit, aku telah mendapat apa yang kucari.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membuka _inbox. _

Benar saja perkiraanku. _Inbox _yang terdapat pada akun ini sudah bertumpuk sampai 5 kiriman belum dibaca. Ditambah lagi 5 pesan masuk itu berasal dari orang yang sama. Yang tak lain adalah, Kujyou Kazune.

Klik.

'_KaHana adalah Karin Hanazono bukan?!"_

_'Dia juga berasal dari kelas C sekolah yang sama denganku!'_

_'Hei jawablah!'_

_'KaHana! Dimana kau?!'_

_'Tumbenan lama begini!'_

Aah, buruk-buruk. Apa yang harus kujawab sekarang? Pesan terakhirnyapun sudah terkirim 35 menit yang lalu.

_'Hah? Karin Hanazono? Siapa itu? Ayolah, ngapain juga ngurus nama segala, kau kan bisa manggil aku Kahana? Itu saja sudah cukup bukan?'_

Kirim.

Dengan memberi jawban semacam itu, semoga topik pembicaraan ini mudah berbelok. Aku harap.

Namun, harapanku kandas seketika. Seusai ia mengirimku pesan singkat lagi.

_'Kau kemarin bilang sekolah di Sakuragoaka Highschool itu 'kan?! Kelas C, kan?! Yang mengenakan jaket bertudung bewarna kuning-kemerahan itu!'_

Jleb.

Kenapa kemarin aku harus membeberkannya. Seandainya kemarin aku tak memberitahu hal tersebut maka ia tak akan serius mencariku!

Atau tadi pagi, aku seharusnya berkata, _"Benar aku KaHana yang itu, nama asliku Karin Hanazono,"_. Tapi pagi itu terlalu mendadak! Bahkan aku belum tau pasti dia adalah 'Kazune Kujyou'. Dan—

Masa bodoh memikirkan hal yang berlalu. Sekarang aku mestinya memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan kedepannya.

Tenang Karin, tenangkan dirimu! Kembali aku menarik nafas panjang dengan cara yang sama pada saat ditempar tidur sebelumnya. Sungguh melegakan.

"...Huff,"

Aku meraih genggam _mouse _yang terdiam diatas alasnya. Lalu menggserkannya hingga_ cursor _pada layar komputerku bergerak hingga ke wilayah tempat mengetik pesan.

Jariku berpindah ke atas _keyboard _ dimana tuts-tuts hitam berjejer tidak teratur. Aku menekan tuts-tuts itu dengan cepat menulis rentetan kata di layar komputer tersebut.

_'Iya memang. Tapi, kenapa kau menuduhku namaku sebagai Karin Hanazono, karena nicknameku KaHana? Kan banyak orang yang memakai nickname tidak sesuai nama aslinya. Termasuk aku!'_

Kirim.

Hanya pandanan kata yang terkesan mengelak kutulis kepada orang diseberang sana. Entah ia akan membalas membantahku atau malah menuruti hal yang kutulis saja.

Syukurlah, kita hanya perlu menulis saja. Kalaupun harus menunjukan ekspresi sebenarnya, jelas sangat, mataku pada saat ini memancarkan aura kebohongan.

5 menit berlalu...

Ia belum membalas sama sekali.

Aku memainkan jemariku. Membalik telapak tangan hingga beberapa kali. Kuku yang mengkilap, padahal, aku sama sekali tak ada mengolesinya dengan cat kuku sedikitpun.

Rasa panikku perlahan menghilang, seiring berjalannya waktu yang bagiku hampa. Seolah aku tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dibalasnya.

Kumenggeserkan arah kepala menuju gorden hijau yang bergoyang diterpa angin musim panas. Sinar matahari masih menembus gorden tersebut. Menenggelamkan ruangan kamarku dalam bayangan hijau. Namun, pada saat ini dengan intensitas yang lebih ringan dibandingan tadi.

Aku masih setia berhadapan dengan komputer ini.

Sekejap tadi, aku sengaja beralih layar untuk mengnyetel beberapa lagu _favorite_ untuk menghilangkan kebosanan kedepannya. Lalu balik ke halaman sebelumnya.

Karena bosan juga hanya menatap layar yang sama terus menerus. Aku membuka _tab _baru, untuk berselancar di dalam dunia _virtual_ ini. Ingin tahu apa yang kucari? Hanya _update-_an _manga _terbaru. Sekedar untuk menghilangkan suasana yang terkesan sangatlah 'bosan' ini. Tapi, aku tak lupa dengan prioritas pertamaku. Menunggu balasan itu.

Akan tetapi, hingga saatnya sang surya menenggelamkan diri ke ujung barat sana. Pemilik akun Kujyou Kazune belum membalasnya. Jangankan membalas, membacapun tidak.

...

Normal POV

...

Pagi menyapa hari baru dengan suasana khasnya. Nyanyian burungpun tak luput menyertai. Udara yang masih segar tanpa terkontaminasi. Pohon-pohon hijau rindang berjejer disepanjang jalan. Kendaraan yang berlalu lalang lebih sedikit daripada pemuncak siang biasanya. Banyak orang yang berlari-pagi diatas trotoar dengan tujuan kesehatan.

Benar. Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan pagi kali ini.

Dimata Karin, ini hanyalah penyambutan kecil untuk hari yang berbeda—tetapi tetap membosankan dimulai. Ia mengambil sebuah jaket tipis bewarna kolaborasi merah-kuning mencolok. Tapi tangannya terhenti tatkala ia menyadari sesuatu.

_'Jika aku mengenakan jaket ini lagi, dia akan menyadarinya lagi. Sebaiknya jangan dulu memakainya,'_

Aku menarik tanganku kembali dari jaket itu. Kemudian beralih kepada jaket bewarna putih polos tanpa motif. Mengambil dan tentu saja memakainya.

. . .

Orang dewasa yang berdiri di depan kelas mengaku sebagai wali kelas ini, hanya berceloteh ria mengenai kelas ini dan visi misi sekolah. Apa yang sepatutnya kita hindari dan yang sepatutnya kita lakukan.

Itu semua demi kebaikan sekolah ini yang memang berstatus sebagai sekolah yang sudah _Go International _. Bayangkan, guru yang berdiri di depan kelas ini menjelaskannya menggunakan bahasa inggris.

"...seharusnya kalian merasa beruntung, diantara banyaknya murid Jepang dan non-Jepang yang mencari sekolah disini, hanya 100 murid yang diterima. Kalianlah yang telah mendapatkan 100 besar tersebut atas test kemarin,..."

Kira-kira begitulah terjemahannya. Guru yang notabene-nya bukanlah orang asli Jepang tersebut begitu antusias menjelaskan dan memuji kedua-puluh murid yang berada di kelas.

Karin merasa 'sedikit' bangga atas pujian itu. Mengingat ia adalah peringkat 5 diantara 100 orang yang diterima di sekolah ini.

Iris _emerald_-nya melirik kesamping. Dimana seorang Michiru Nishikiori duduk. Yang melirik _sweatdrop _seketika, tatkala menemukan pemuda berambut karamel itu sibuk melipat kertas origami. Anehnya, kedua mata randomnya memerhatikan sangat gerak-gerik dan pembicaraan sang guru di depan. Hebat, melakukan dua kosenterasi sekaligus dalam satu waktu.

Ditengah-tengah sang wali kelas masih menjelaskan panjang lebar yang menarik para murid untuk menyimaknya, tiba-tiba saja bel tanda istirahat berdentang keras. Membuat ia terpaksa untuk menjeda topik itu hingga jam selanjutnya dimulai.

. . .

Karin keluar dari kelasnya mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain. Tujuannya jelaslah ke kantin. Pasalnya, sedari pagi tadi ia tak dapat menikmati sesuap makanan.

"..Hei,"

Seorang lelaki berambut kuning _blonde_ tiba-tiba berada dihadapan seorang gadis rambut pirang kecoklatan. Mungkin pemuda ini ingin menghadang Karin untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya lebih jauh lagi. Ada yang ingin lelaki itu bicarakan.

Kala itu sang pemuda berambut kuning _blonde_ memang tahu apa yang ia lakukan sangatlah tidak sopan. Tapi mau gimana lagi.

Setelah si pemuda berkata satu patah kata sapaan, si gadis hanya mematung menatap mata lawan bicaranya lurus-lurus. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya.

Pemuda ber-iris biru _safir _hanya membuka kecil mulutnya, namun tak terdengar suara sedikitpun. Seakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya kepada yang bersangkutan telah kandas begitu saja tanpa diketahui penyebabnya.

"... Maaf, aku harus buru-bur—"

Baru saja gadis bernama Karin itu baru saja ingin melewati si lelaki. Tapi, cepat-cepat sang lelaki mencegat Karin dengan menarik kembali tangan kanannya. Melingkari jemarinya diantara pergelangan tangan Karin. Seperti yang terjadi kemarin.

"...umm.. namaku Kazune Kujyou, salam kenal. Dan maaf atas kejadian kemarin!"

...

Sangat berbeda dengan yang Karin pikirkan. Ia justru memperkenalkan dirinya. Bukan menduganya dengan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Jika begitu alurnya, Karin harus menjawabnya selagi ada kesempatan. Kesempatan yang tak boleh disia-siakan!

"Oke, aku maafkan. Namaku Hanazono Karin, salam kenal juga!"

Karin menundukan badannya dengan kemiringan 90 derajat. Lalu kembali kesemula.

"... Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin sekarang?"

Usul pemuda bernama Kazune itu. Penuh harapan baginya bila si gadis yang baru saja ia kenal menerima ajakannya.

Kebetulan, ajakan yang dilontarkan Kazune sama dengan tujuan Karin keluar kelas. Yaitu ke kantin.

Si gadis mengirim sinyal perkataan 'iya' dengan dua kali mengangguk kecil.

Mereka berlalu dari depan kelas 10-C. Berjalan beriringan saling diam. Menuju _lift _dan turun kebagian lantai kelas terbawah. Keluar dari gedung mewah tersebut lalu mencari jalan menuju kantin.

Selama itu pula, hening menyelimuti suasana antara mereka berdua. Tak ada sepatah katapun terdengar, hanya bisikan deru nafas saling berhembus yang ada. Tak ada yang ingin memulai sebuah topik terlebih dahulu.

Kejadian itu berlanjut sampai mereka menemukan kantin yang ramai. Para murid maupun guru berkeliaran dimana-mana. Untung saja ruangan yang sangat luas mendukung suasana saat ini. Seramai apapun itu, tetaplah ada ruang untuk berjalan. Desain kantin yang sangat pantas dikatakan restoran bintang lima. Mengapa tidak? Jendela raksaksa bergambar abstrak tembus pandang, langit-langit ruangan terukir motif flora-fauna klasik, disertai tiga deret lampu mewah, puluhan meja tertata rapi memenuhi 3/4 ruangan.

"...banyak orang yah," lirih Karin beraura suram.

Kazune melirik Karin yang berkata ambigu semacam itu. Lalu mengembalikan arah matanya. Samar-samar ia menyungging senyum di ujung bibirnya. Senyuman yang mengartikan bahwa ia menyadari 'sesuatu' dari mantan _hikkikomori_ disamping.

Mereka berjalan beriringan lagi ke arah daftar harga dari makanan yang tersedia. Mata mereka seketika membelalak,

"Nggak kebanyakan angka 'nol'-nya nih harga?!"

Kaget. Reaksi mereka berdua sangat terkaget. Ternyata alasan lain mengapa kantin ini dijuluki 'restoran bintang lima' adalah harga-harga makanannya yang selangit.

Terpaksa mereka memesan makanan yang paling 'murah' namun terkesan 'mahal'.

"Pesan mie ramen dua mangkuk,"

"Baiklah, pada meja nomor?"

Karin menengok-nengok area sekitaran meja. Mencari persediaan meja kosong.

"Nomor 24,"

"Pesanan akan diantar pada meja nomer 24, silahkan duduk dan mohon tunggu,"

Mereka segera berlalu dari loket pemesanan, menuju sebuah meja kosong yang tak jauh dari mereka berada sebelumnya.

"...ahh, Hanazono-_san_, bukankah kantin ini terlalu mewah buat sekolahan semacam ini?"

Tanya Kazune memulai topik. Agar terdengar sopan, ia menggunakan nama belakang ditambah surfiks '-san' untuk memanggil orang yang 'baru dikenalnya'.

"Eeh, Hanazono-_san_?! Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama depan saja? Sepertinya aku kurang enak jika dipanggil kayak begitu, hehehe.."

"Baiklah, Karin. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Kazune.."

"Siip. Kazune-_kun _. Tapi, bisakah kau mengulang apa yang kau tanyakan kepadaku?"

"Hmnm.. Bukankah kantin ini terlalu mewah untuk sekolah semacam ini?"

"Oh.. Kurasa juga begitu. Namanya juga sekolah yang sudah _go international_ ,"

Tanpa disadari dari pihak masing-masing. Mereka saling berbagi canda tawa, argumen, pengalaman menarik, hingga lupa pada sifat sebenarnya dari pribadi mereka. Kazune yang dingin, Karin yang takut berhadapan dengan orang lain. Hal tersebut sungguh tak berlaku kali ini.

Pesanan mereka datang, makan bersama. Di sela-sela mereka menikmati sarapan, ada saja percakapan menyelingi kedua sejoli itu.

"Ehh.. Ahh!"

"Ha? Ada apa, Karin?"

"Gawat! Aku lupa membawa uang bekal sekolah!"

"..."

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Karin mencengkram erat kedua rambut _twintail_-nya. Mengacaknya sampai berkali-kali. Mengguncang tubuhnya. Memberi ejekan 'bodoh' terhadap kelengahan prilakunya.

Namun yang terburuk adalah, aksinya itu mengundang perhatian dari orang lain sekitaran Karin.

"Su—sudahlah Karin, aku yang akan membayarnya. Anggap saja traktir sesama teman,"

"Eh?! Tak apakah? Ini malah akan merepotkanmu, lagipula ini kelengahanku tadi,"

"Daripada kau menyesali karena sudah berlalu, lebih baik lihat kedepannya akan seperti apa! Belum tentu kedepannya buruk juga, inilah jalan satu-satunya,"

Karin terperangah. Kata demi kata yang dilontarkan nada dingin namun terkesan menyemangati untuk menerima bantuan. Ia menyungging senyum, "Terimakasih, Kazune-_kun_ ! Kau sangat baik,"

. . .

Karin dan Kazune menempuh jalan yang sama sebagaimana mereka mencari jalan ke kantin tadi. Memasuki gedung sekolah dan terakhir menaiki _lift _hingga lantai tiga. Begitu melelahkan bagi mereka. Namun rasa lelah itu tertepis jauh sebab pembicaraan topik mereka yang tak ada habisnya.

Tiba Karin dihadapan kelas 10-C. Ini adalah kelas si gadis berambut _brunette_, jadi ia rasa pertemuannya dengan Kazune dicukupkan dulu. Karena ia ingin ke kelas.

Tapi takdir berkata 'sebentar dulu'.

Di pandangan mereka berdua, tertangkap sosok si rambut hitam bermata kucing. Seringaian yang menghias paras pemuda itu samar-samar misterius. Mengungkapkan serangkaian arti yang sulit didefinisikan.

Dua sejoli itu membalas tatapan dari pihak lain. Hingga akhirnya yang ditatap angkat bicara,

"...hei Karin, kau darimana saja?" ujarnya santai.

".. er.. Jin Kuga? aku? dari kantin sih, tadi," sahut yang ditanya sedikit terbata-bata. Sesaat sesudah ditanya, Karin memang sedikit amnesia tentang nama dari pemuda di depannya ini.

Makhluk kepala kuning disamping Karin hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Ah, kau? kau.. Kazune Kujyou bukan?—" pemuda bernama Jin Kuga menunjuk menunjuk asal Kazune. Membuat yang bersangkutan langsung menjawab buru-buru, padahal si penanya belum berniat menyelesaikan percakapannya.

"Benar. Darimana kau mengetahui namaku? Siapa kau?" tanya balik Kazune dingin nan ketus. Kendatipun ia telah mendengar sendiri nama dari pemuda berambut hitam ini, namun itu belum menjelaskan peranan orang ini dan mengapa begitu mengetahui nama pribadi Kazune.

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu," ketus Jin.

Kazune mengerucutkan ujung bibirnya. Memautkan kedua alisnya. Tatapan heran dilontarkan dari kedua manik _safir_-nya.

Paras Jin Kuga menyeringai misterius seperti sebelumnya. Ia mengangkat tangan sebelah kirinya. Lalu menempelkan telapak tangan itu di wajah sebelah bagian kiri. Membuat mata kirinya tertutup. Tapi mata kanan dibiarkan terbuka. Membuat makhluk lain yang melihatnya seolah-olah hanya memiliki satu mata. Satu mata tersebut menatap tajam kearah Kazune.

Mulut Jin Kuga menganga bagaikan ingin berujar hal yang mengejutkan.

"...kau, menganggapku teman atau musuh?"

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

A/N :

/krik krik krik/

/ngik ngik ngik/

/krik ngik krik ngik/guk guk—meong!

/ini apa coba—/(-_-

Umm,, maaf atas suara-suara gaje diatas -_-) Ryu tengah kehilangan akal sehatnya setelah membaca chapter 3 ini.

Yah, entah kenapa Ryu _cukup_ semangat melanjutkan ff multichapter yang ini. Pasalnya, ryu bikin ff ini terinspirasi dari anime-anime spring tahun ini. /terlalujujur/

Tapi masalahnya—saking terinspirasi dari banyak anime, membuat alur ff ini sangat ruet. Beberapa inspirasi sendiri + anime + manga + pengalaman pribadi. Kebayang ngga? Oleh karena itu, konflik dalam ff ini sepertinya lebih dari satu. Mungkin di kedepannya akan ada penambahan karakter (OC). Genre diatas hanya beberapa dari ff ini. Lain lagi Action nanti, atau misteri. Itu sebabnya tak kasi rating T+ . #malah curhat#

Dan sekarang sesi pembalasan review!

Meirin Hinamori 16 : Kyaa! Mey-chan! Itu karena memang Ryu pingin bikin ff yang anti-mainstream sekali kali XD gapapa kan? Syukurlah kalo Mey-chan suka. Ini uda next :D yee UAS nya berhasil! Ganbatte mo Mey-chan! :D arigatou reviewnya, ne^^

: Kyaaa! Thanks :D Maaf, ngga update kilat—pundung. Arigatou reviewnya ;D

bisc : Yee, ini udah lanjut. :D

Haruka-chan : Salknl juga, :D. Arigatou udah dibilang bagus. Siiplah, makasih reviwnya :D

karyna hanazono : Makasih dibilang makin keren :D ini sudah dilanjutin. Makasih reviewnya ^^

Makasih untuk sider yang juga membaca ini. ^^

Baiklah, karena bacotan gak jelas (?) ryu dan balasan review dari minna telah berakhir, ryu tutup yang chapter 3 ini.

Jangan lupa review yah, karena review dari kalian dapat menyemangati saya untuk melanjutkannya fanfic ini! Oh ya, sedikit bocoran chapter depan akan menceritakan tentang Haremnya Kazune XD

.

Terimakasih telah membaca!

.

Review please?

.


End file.
